La Belle et la Bête
by Kamala1
Summary: Lily, dans des circonstances mystérieuses et inexpliquées revient à la vie. Elle se retrouve aussitôt sous l'emprise de Voldemort et des ses sbires. Elle est alors "offerte" à Rogue en guise de récompense...
1. Bienvenue à nouveau sur Terre

**La Belle et la Bête**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling

**Spoiler :** Les sept tomes de Harry Potter

**Note :** Etant fan du couple James/Lily, ça me fait étrange d'écrire sur le couple Severus/Lily. Cependant, le chapitre du tome 7 qui relate leur amitié (la naissance, la mort) m'a fait beaucoup de peine. J'aimerais les voir se réconcilier, voir aussi un Severus heureux… mais j'avoue ne pas savoir si je serai capable de transformer cette relation en relation amoureuse. De plus, je me sens assez maladroite avec le personnage de Severus Rogue. J'imagine bien son personnage, son caractère, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Bref, bienvenue dans un monde idéal où les morts ressuscitent sans que l'on ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi et où les anciens amis se retrouvent…

xxx

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à nouveau sur Terre**

Je sens le froid autour de moi, sur moi, il s'incruste dans ma peau. Une bouffée d'air entre dans mes narines, une autre ressort par ma bouche. J'inspire. J'expire. Je sursaute, ouvre les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

Il y a cinq minutes, j'étais morte.

Mes mains se posent sur quelque chose de froid… une plaque, un tombeau. Un sentiment d'horreur m'envahit quand j'y lis mon nom.

« _Lily Potter née Evans_ »

A côté une rose, une unique rose dans la neige. J'ai comme la sensation que des larmes ont été versées. Quelque chose me dit que ce sont celles de mon fils, Harry. Comme si pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il me l'avait rendue, par ses larmes, comme si un lien fort, unique, magique et mystérieux nous unissait…

Mes mains caressent les lettres du prénom écrit près du mien. Ma gorge se serre, je me sens oppressée, vide, perdue.

« _James Potter_ »

Est-il toujours mort ? N'est-il pas revenu à la vie ?

Je ferme les yeux, m'empêche de hurler. Quel intérêt de revenir à la vie sans lui ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter. J'aperçois des silhouettes, masquées derrière les tombes recouvertes de neige. Elles m'ont certainement vue aussi. J'aimerais hurler, me sauver… mais je reste immobile, comme si mes membres étaient restés immobiles trop longtemps.

xxx

Le regard neutre, je lève les bras vers la barrière de l'immense demeure des Malefoy. Elle s'ouvre lentement, en silence. Dans l'allée, un paon blanc, albinos, me regarde passer, l'air étonné.

Dans la salle à manger des Malefoy, transformée en salle de réunion pour les mangemorts, tous les regards se retournent vers moi : certains sont respectueux, d'autres haineux, envieux voire soupçonneux, comme ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange. Près d'elle, les trois membres de la famille Malefoy se tiennent raides, pâles, ils ont tous perdus de leur majesté et de leur arrogance. Drago, le fils, semble perdu, apeuré.

Et au bout de la table, trônant fièrement dans toute sa majesté et son horreur, il y a lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses lèvres s'étirent en ce qui devrait être un sourire lorsqu'il me voit. Il m'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés, je dois le prendre comme le plus grand des honneurs. Je lui ai prouvé ma loyauté, j'ai été digne de lui. J'ai tué Albus Dumbledore.

Je vois Bellatrix Lestrange me lancer un regard noir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ironique. Elle serait capable de tuer la seule famille qui lui reste (en l'occurrence sa sœur, son mari, son neveu…) pour être assise à ma place. Son amour pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres frise la folie.

« _Parce que ton amour pour Lily Evans Potter ne frise pas la folie ?_ » souffle une voix insidieuse dans ma tête.

Je sursaute. Peut-être aussi que je pâlis. Je rejette aussitôt ces pensées, vide mon esprit, garde mon masque de froideur.

La réunion commence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous rappelle ce qu'il attend de chacun de nous. Pour chacun une tâche différente, dans un endroit différent : le ministère de la magie, Poudlard… tous les hauts lieux du monde de la magie. Les missions se ressemblent toutes en un point : éradiquer les sangs impurs du monde de la magie pour qu'un seul peuple domine, les sangs purs… assez classique et simpliste comme idéologie mais ça fait toujours le même effet : froid dans le dos (et envie de vomir aussi). J'essaie de tenir mon rôle, comme chaque jour, à chaque heure, à chaque minute. Celui du directeur de Poudlard qui forme la future génération de sangs purs pour un monde de la magie « meilleur ».

Soudain, on entend la porte du manoir s'ouvrir avec fracas, puis des éclats de voix, des hurlements. Puis Fenrir Greyback entre dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant, un large sourire découvrant ses dents aiguisées.

« - Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que nous avons trouvé ! » Rugit-il fièrement.

Des murmures excités, surpris, s'élèvent de la tablée.

« - Est-ce Potter ? »

« - Un membre de l'ordre du phoenix ? »

« - Un ami de Potter ? »

Les yeux de Voldemort brillent, rendant sa pupille encore plus écarlate. J'essaie de garder mon calme. Si c'est Potter, il va falloir que je trouve rapidement un plan pour pouvoir tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Dumbledore. Deux hommes entrent tenant une personne fermement entre leurs mains. Je vois une chevelure rousse, une silhouette de femme. Ce n'est donc pas Potter. C'est sûrement la petite Weasley. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Potter ne voudra pas jouer les chevaliers servants et tenter de la sauver.

Les hommes tournent leur prisonnière vers nous, découvrant son visage. Un silence s'installe dans l'assemblée. Ce n'est pas Ginny Weasley. Deux émeraudes nous dardent avec colère et mépris.

Elle… elle est morte. C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être là, ce ne peut pas être…elle. Pourtant mon cœur, mon corps, mon être entier me crient que c'est elle. Des sensations que j'avais oublié, des tourments, me reviennent d'un seul coup.

« - Lily Potter, quelle surprise. » siffle soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'étais persuadé, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, que vous étiez morte. »

« - Je le pensais également. » répond-elle froidement.

Sa voix. Je l'avais oubliée. Son corps entier tremble, mais sa voix reste calme. Les mains de ses deux geôliers se resserrent sur ses bras. Bellatrix Lestrange laisse soudain éclater son rire de folle. Elle semble au comble de l'excitation.

«- Laissez-moi régler ce problème, maître ! » s'écrit-elle comme une petite fille qui veut absolument que sa mère lui achète le jouet de ses rêves. « Je peux remettre les choses dans l'ordre d'un coup de baguette ! Je peux aussi le faire lentement, comme avec sa chère amie sang de bourbe Longdubat. »

Mon sang se glace et se met à bouillonner en même temps. Je ne supporte pas qu'on la touche, qu'on l'insulte… si Lestrange la torture, je serais capable de…

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Déjà, je vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencer à m'observer. S'il lit mes pensées, tous mes efforts pour regagner sa confiance, atteindre la place d'honneur qu'il m'accorde seront perdus.

Mais elle est là. Devant moi. Vivante. Comment voulez-vous que je garde mon calme ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds quand elle est morte, que c'était fini, que je ne la verrai plus, que l'espoir était mort. Et pourtant, je la vois, vivante, les yeux brûlant de haine.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait à Alice ? » Hurle-t-elle, hors d'elle, horrifiée.

Bellatrix rit de plus en plus bel, ne pouvant plus cacher sa joie.

« - Maître ! » implore-t-elle.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a de nouveau le regard braqué sur moi.

« - Severus. Si je me souviens bien, ne m'avais-tu pas demandé de laisser à Lily la vie sauve lorsque j'ai fondé le projet d'éradiquer la famille Potter ? »

Elle se tourne alors vers moi, pour la première fois depuis tant d'année, nos yeux se rencontrent. La colère fait briller ses pupilles, j'y vois du dédain aussi. Elle me hait, me méprise. Mais elle est en vie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attend pas ma réponse.

« - Tu as su me prouver ta loyauté, et je pense que tu mérites une récompense… »

Le sourire de Bellatrix se fige. Lily, elle, a une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, s'est levé et, après avoir ordonné aux hommes de Fenrir de la lâcher, il l'attrape par le bras et la tire vers moi brutalement.

« - Elle est à toi. »

xxx

Lily n'est entré chez moi, dans la maison de mes parents à Spinner's End, qu'une seule fois. Je me souviens, ce jour-là j'étais mort de honte. Elle, si belle, si douce, n'avait pas sa place dans ce décor gris, sombre et triste. Ce jour-là, mon père cuvait sur le canapé et ma mère portait encore les marques des coups qu'il lui avait portés la veille.

Mais Lily n'avait montré ni dégoût, ni pitié. Elle avait entamé une conversation avec ma mère d'une voix chantante et gaie. Ma mère, un peu prise au dépourvue car non habituée à avoir une conversation civilisée avec qui que ce soit, avait tenté de répondre tant bien que mal, mais la petite Lily était tellement bavarde qu'il était facile de la laisser monologuer toute seule.

Elle avait dix ans, et aimée, choyée par ses parents, elle avait encore la naïveté et l'innocence de l'enfance. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle venait d'entrer dans l'antichambre de l'enfer en passant le seuil de ma maison. Je m'étais dépêché de la faire sortir de là, de l'emmener à nouveau dans le parc où la balançoire, le soleil qui faisait briller ses cheveux, les fleurs... appartenaient à son élément.

Aujourd'hui encore, je sens bien qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans cette maison. Mais elle ne semble plus venir d'un autre monde. L'innocence et la naïveté l'ont quitté à jamais. Elle me fixe avec horreur, dégoût. Je lâche doucement son bras. Elle se recule vivement.

« - Je ne te ferai pas de mal. » lui dis-je.

Elle éclate de rire.

« - Comme si j'allais te croire, Rogue ! »

Rogue… elle a prononcé mon nom d'un ton acerbe et cinglant. Avant, l'entendre me nommer « Severus » de sa voix douce, m'apaisait, me rendait heureux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que dire mon nom la salit.

xxx

Je vois, derrière les vitres recouvertes de crasse de la maison de Spinner's End, le soleil se coucher. Rogue m'attrape à nouveau le bras. J'ai envie de hurler, de lacérer son visage avec les ongles. Mais mon corps est engourdi, vidé, épuisé. Je ne peux me débattre. Après tout, qu'il fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Qu'on en finisse.

Plus rien n'a d'importance. James est mort.

Il me fait entrer dans une chambre. Comme le reste de la maison la pièce est sale, sordide. Elle est à peine meublée : un lit double, une table, une armoire. Rogue s'arrête, me regarde. Il sort sa baguette magique de sa poche.

On y est.

Il s'arrête. Regarde le lit. Nerveusement, j'éclate de rire.

« - Et bien vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ton Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a-t-il pas offert à toi comme un vulgaire objet ? »

Il ne répond pas, ne me regarde pas. Il agite sa baguette, faisant disparaître les draps grisâtres, la couverture trouée et les oreillers jaunis. Un nouveau mouvement de baguette et le lit est recouvert de draps propres. La nouvelle couverture semble plus épaisse et les oreillers rembourrés.

Contre toute attente, il me lâche le bras.

« - Je pense que tu devrais te reposer. » me dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Ces dernières 24 heures ont dû être éprouvantes. »

Et il sort de la pièce, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier regard. Un regard… triste ?

xxx

J'essaie de mieux me caler sur le canapé miteux du salon. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est là. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, c'est irréel. Si jamais je m'endors, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ou bien c'est un cauchemar car elle me hait, comme avant. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que j'oserais poser la main sur elle ? Je ne suis pas… ce qu'elle croit. Ce qu'elle a toujours cru depuis que j'ai osé la traiter de…

Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Elle était ma meilleure amie, je l'ai trahie. Je suis devenu ce qu'elle ne pouvait que haïr : un mangemort. Et dire, qu'à l'époque, j'avais pensé que ça pourrait l'impressionner ! J'allais tuer des gens comme elle, innocents, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient d'origine moldue. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle m'aurait admiré.

Potter, qu'elle a choisi, dont elle est tombée amoureuse, n'était qu'une brute arrogante et stupide. Mais en stupidité, je dois avouer que pour le coup, je l'ai battu. En croyant pouvoir gagner le cœur de Lily, je n'ai fait que l'éloigner à jamais de moi.

xxx

« James ! Non ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut. Là-haut, des cris viennent de la chambre où Lily dort.

« - Non ! Pas Harry ! »

Elle est en train de faire un cauchemar. Pire : elle revit la nuit où elle a été tuée. Sans hésiter, je me lève, je cours à l'étage. Lily est là, se débattant dans son lit, le visage déformé par la terreur, couvert de sueur. Mon cœur se serre, malgré moi.

J'avais souvent rêvé de voir Lily ressusciter. Je m'imaginais alors pleurant de joie, lui demandant pardon à genoux, la serrant dans mes bras, bien décidé à ne plus jamais la lâcher, prenant ce miracle comme une seconde chance.

Le miracle a bien eu lieu, mais Lily ne semble absolument pas prête à me pardonner quoi que ce soit. Pire, elle souffre. J'en viens à me dire qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue à la vie, au lieu de me réjouir de la voir à nouveau vivante. Au lieu de ressentir ce bonheur sans égal que je rencontrais seulement en rêve, je souffre de la voir souffrir.

Lily continue de hurler. Je m'approche de son lit. Ma main se tend vers son bras mais je n'ose la toucher. Une partie de moi a envie de l'étreindre tandis que l'autre a envie de fuir, comme toujours. Lily pousse soudain un cri strident et je n'hésite plus. J'attrape ses épaules et je la redresse.

Elle ouvre brutalement les yeux, me voit. Je m'apprête à la consoler, à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes (même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre) mais elle pousse un nouveau cri, un cri d'horreur qui me donne envie de disparaître à jamais de la surface de la Terre.

« - Ne me touche pas. » Rugit-elle.

Je la lâche, recule, et m'enfuit.

xxx

Ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Je me sens vide. James… Harry… Quelque chose en moi me dit que mon fils est toujours vivant. Mais James ? Mon mari, mon seul et unique amour ? Que vais-je devenir sans lui ? J'aurai voulu rester auprès de lui, ne pas revenir. Si au moins il pouvait me rejoindre…

Mes pensées se tournent vers Harry. Je voudrais le retrouver… Mais je suis prisonnière ici, je suis à la merci de Voldemort et de Rogue.

Rogue… j'ai ressenti de la pitié pour lui. Il a dû m'entendre faire un cauchemar et essayer de me réveiller. J'ai vu que je l'avais blessé en le rejetant. Mais je me trompe sûrement, comme je me suis trompée à son égard quand j'étais à Poudlard et que je pensais qu'on était amis, meilleurs amis. Il m'a tellement fait souffrir, il était comme mon frère… et il est devenu un Mangemort. Et puis si c'est vrai, s'il a vraiment demandé à Voldemort d'épargner ma vie au dépend de James, de mon fils alors âgé que d'un an…

Alors non, je n'ai pas à avoir pitié de lui.

xxx


	2. Harry ! Mon Harry !

**Disclaimer :** Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rowling.

**Spoiler **: Les sept tomes de Harry Potter.

**Note **: Voici le deuxième chapitre de « La Belle et la Bête ». Je suis encore un peu maladroite lorsque j'écris avec le point de vue de Rogue. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir du mieux que je peux, mais ayant l'habitude d'écrire des fanfictions au ton plus léger c'est assez nouveau pour moi…

J'attends vos avis et vos rewievs !

Bonne lecture !

xxxx

**Chapitre II : « Harry ! Mon Harry ! »**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, mon premier réflexe est de tâtonner l'oreiller à côté de moi. J'ai d'abord pensé « James n'est pas là, il a dû se réveiller plus tôt… peut-être qu'il s'occupe de Harry », puis j'ouvre les yeux. Tout d'abord, je me sens perdue, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouve. Puis, lentement, tout me revient en mémoire.

Je me relève lentement, douloureusement. Je ne ressens que désespoir, vide. James… Il est mort. Mais l'est-il vraiment ? Après tout, je suis à nouveau en vie, pourquoi pas lui ? Mais où peut-il être ?

Non, il ne faut pas que je me fasse trop d'espoirs. James est mort. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me sens faible, si faible… Et Harry, où est-il ? Que devient-il ? Il faut que je le retrouve. Mais comment ? Comment vais-je échapper de l'emprise de Rogue ?

J'entends un bruit en bas, au rez-de-chaussée. Un frisson de dégoût m'envahit en pensant que ce doit être Rogue. Il monte l'escalier, frappe doucement à la porte. Je m'allonge à nouveau, tournant le dos à cette dernière, faisant semblant de dormir. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, puis un bref silence.

« - Je… Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner. » fait-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je ne réponds pas, le dos toujours tourné vers lui.

« - Je… Je pose le plateau sur la table » balbutie-t-il.

La porte se referme, il est parti.

Je ne bouge pas.

xxx

Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Savoir que Lily était là, vivante, dans ma chambre, qu'elle avait aussi fait un cauchemar m'a troublé, perturbé. J'ai même hésité à me concocter une potion qui permet de dormir sans faire de rêve mais finalement le sommeil m'a emporté. Les rêves que j'ai pu faire n'ont pas amélioré les choses et la nuit a été agitée.

Je reste debout, planté au milieu de la cuisine. Je me sens perdu. Je me demande un instant si elle mangera le petit-déjeuner que je lui ai préparé. Mon esprit est totalement embrouillé. Ces dernières années, j'ai su garder le contrôle de moi-même, contrôlant même l'esprit des autres. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus… comme si Lily avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

Mes mains tremblent, je les pose sur le dossier du canapé, je m'y agrippe. Les voix du passé viennent envahir mon esprit.

_Je pensais qu'on était amis? Meilleurs amis?_

Mes jambes ne semblent plus me soutenir, je me laisse tomber sur le sofa.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je sors ma baguette et prononce le sort:

"- Expecto patronum"

La biche argentée lève les yeux vers moi. Une larme coule, je ne l'essuie pas. Est-elle revenue pour me torturer un peu plus? Ou est-ce réellement une seconde chance, une chance de me racheter, de lui rendre le sourire? Mais comment rendre le sourire à quelqu'un alors qu'on n'a quasiment jamais souri de sa vie? Et comment la rendre heureuse alors qu'elle me hait?

xxx

A nouveau, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, je sursaute. J'entends le bruit du plateau qui racle la table.

"- Tu... tu n'as rien mangé..." Constate-t-il.

C'est un fait. Que veut-il que je réponde?

"- Tu devrais manger, tu sais..."

"- Pourquoi faire?" Je demande.

Je me décide enfin à me redresser et à me tourner vers lui. Je suis prête à le confronter. Il a l'air surpris, gêné, livide.

"- Pour..." Il baisse les yeux, cherche ses mots. "Pour reprendre des forces..."

"- Pourquoi faire?" Je répète.

Il regarde ses chaussures, la table de chevet puis ose enfin lever les yeux vers moi.

"- Si tu es revenue, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, non?"

Je sors du lit, me met debout face à lui dans une attitude de défis.

"-Où est Harry? Où est mon fils?" ma voix tremble.

Il est encore plus pâle.

"- Ha... Harry? Je l'ignore."

Je m'avance encore, tout mon corps tremble à présent.

"- Dis-moi au moins si mon fils est vivant!"

Il grimace mais semble en même temps soulagé.

"- Il l'est" murmure-t-il, et je me sens alors plus légère.

« - Je veux le voir ! »

Rogue secoue la tête, impuissant. J'insiste. Alors il ouvre la porte et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous descendons les escaliers grinçants et poussiéreux de sa maison de Spinner's End et entrons dans le minuscule salon. Je le vois se diriger vers la bibliothèque et en sortir plusieurs livres (six, si je ne me trompe) qu'il pose sur la table. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Il s'agit des livres que Poudlard publie chaque année avec les photographies de tous ses élèves et des évènements qui y ont eu lieu. Les exemplaires que Rogue a posés devant moi vont de l'année 1991 à 1996. Mon cœur s'accélère un peu. Mon Harry étant né en 1980, ces exemplaires datent de la première année où il aurait dû entrer à Poudlard à sa sixième année.

« - Ouvre-les. » me dit Rogue, m'invitant à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

J'attrape le premier exemplaire, celui de 1991. Mes mains tremblent. En premier, les élèves de la maison Serdaigle : par classe, par affinités, par famille, les photos individuelles. Ma tête me dit que Harry serait sûrement allé à Gryffondor, comme son père et moi mais, après tout, comment puis-je en être sûre ? Viennent ensuite les élèves de la maison de Poufsouffle puis de Serpentard. Un peu inquiète, j'inspecte chaque visage. Je reconnais ce petit garçon, ça doit être le fils Malefoy qui était au manoir, mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, je ne vois pas Harry.

Arrivent alors les photos des élèves de la maison Gryffondor. A nouveau, mon cœur joue du trampoline. Je vois beaucoup de rouquins, des Weasley apparemment. Ma gorge se serre lorsque je reconnais le petit Neville Longdubat : un véritable mélange d'Alice et de Frank. Que sont-ils devenus ? Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix leur a fait ? Je reconnais le visage de plusieurs de nos anciens amis à travers ces enfants…

Puis soudain je le vois : au milieu de ses autres camarades de classe, entre un rouquin et une fillette aux cheveux broussailleux. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lunettes rondes et ses yeux… les mêmes que les miens ! Les larmes tombent, je me mets à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Les sanglots arrivent avant que je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

« Harry ! Mon Harry ! »

_Il est vivant !_

Une main se pose timidement sur mon épaule, je la repousse sans ménagement. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me tourner vers Rogue et admire à nouveau mon petit. Là il est entouré de ses deux amis « _Ronald Weasley_ » et « _Hermione Granger_ », les mêmes qui l'entouraient sur la photo de classe. Sur cette photographie, il est en uniforme de Quidditch, au milieu de son équipe. Sur cette autre, une magnifique chouette blanche est posée sur son bras.

« Il est beau ! Il est tellement beau ! » Je murmure.

J'en oublie le monde qui m'entoure. Je tourne encore quelques pages. Viennent ensuite les professeurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser une exclamation.

« Toi ? Professeur ? » Je demande en me retournant vers lui.

Rogue, toujours silencieux, peut-être un peu plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, hoche la tête.

« - Comment a-t-il pu te faire confiance ? » Je siffle.

Il baisse la tête.

« - Il avait ses raisons. » Se contente-t-il de me répondre.

Puis il se retire, me laissant seule avec les albums de Poudlard. Avide, je tends la main vers l'exemplaire de 1992. Je veux découvrir d'autres tranches de vie de mon fils, revoir son visage, son sourire, ses amis… A travers ces photographies, je le vois grandir au fil des années, devenir un jeune homme. Je devine ses histoires. Cette petite rousse (encore une Weasley d'ailleurs) ne serait-elle pas sa petite amie ? Ne serait-il pas en froid avec son meilleur ami sur cette photographie ? Et là, il vient de gagner la coupe de Quidditch…

xxx

Lily ne m'entend à peine revenir. Penchée sur ces albums, je vois ses yeux briller à nouveau, son visage revivre petit à petit. Tout ça, à nouveau, grâce à un Potter… son fils. Discrètement, je pose le plateau repas à côté d'elle. Elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Puis, les yeux rivés sur son enfant, elle tend distraitement la main vers le verre d'eau qu'elle boit. Elle grignote ensuite un bout de pain. Et, au final, elle finit par manger.

Je souris, victorieux. J'ai enfin réussi à la faire manger !

« _Non_ » me corrige une voix dans la tête. « _C'est Harry Potter qui a réussi…_ »

Potter… toujours Potter. Comme si seuls les membres de cette famille maudite pouvaient la rendre heureuse. Je la vois observer la figure de son fils, caresser le papier du bout des doigts, avec ses yeux emplis d'un amour que je ne recevrai sans doute jamais. Le monde doit être fait ainsi : certains naissent avec le droit d'être aimés, d'autres non.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr encore plus Potter (père et fils confondus). Une part de moi-même me dit que c'est de la jalousie. Je lui réponds (avec mauvaise foi je le sais) qu'aucun des deux ne mérite l'amour de Lily.

« _Et toi, Severus, le mérites-tu ? »_

Je serre les poings et tente de chasser tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête : les pensées, les voix, la jalousie… Mais quand elles vous habitent depuis tant d'années, comment réussir à les repousser ?

Puis, en voyant Lily sourire, attendrie, devant une photo de son fils enlaçant la fille Weasley, les images d'une de mes dernières entrevues avec Dumbledore me reviennent en mémoire :

( L'extrait qui va suivre contient des citations extraites de _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_, chapitre 33 « Le récit du prince »)

«

_- Alors ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ?_

_-Et Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main, Severus. C'est essentiel._

_Un long silence s'était alors installé. J'avais alors repris :_

_-J'ai cru… toutes ces années… que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily._

_A ce moment-là, les paupière étroitement closes, Albus Dumbledore m'avait tenu un long discours pour expliquer pourquoi ils avaient protégé Harry et pourquoi il allait tout de même devoir mourir. Mais moi, j'avais senti l'horreur monter en moi et quand Albus avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer _

_-Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?_

_-Ne soyez pas choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous vus mourir ?_

_-Récemment, seuls ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver._

_Puis je m'étais levé, révolté :_

_-Vous vous êtes servi de moi._

_-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_-Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…_

_-Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?_

_-Pour lui ?_

_Bien sûr que ce n'était pas pour lui ! J'avais alors lancé le sort du patronus et la biche argentée était apparue. Dumbledore en avait été tellement secoué que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux._

_-Après tout ce temps ? Avait-il demandé._

_-Toujours. »_

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu en douter ? Mon cœur appartenait et appartiendrait toujours à Lily… même si elle l'ignorait. Mon cœur se serre. Si elle savait… si elle savait que son fils, ce fils qu'elle dévore des yeux, doit mourir… elle me haïrait encore plus.

Pourtant une partie de moi me dit qu'elle doit savoir.

Oui… mais pas tout de suite.

J'avais, pour l'instant, d'autres soucis en tête. Bientôt les vacances de Noël vont prendre fin. Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard pour reprendre mes fonctions de directeur de l'école. Comment vais-je faire avec Lily ? Il est hors de question qu'elle reste seule ici : elle pourrait se faire attaquer par des mangemorts (surtout par cette folle de Bellatrix qui est jalouse de l'intérêt que me porte Voldemort), par des rafleurs, elle pourrait essayer de se sauver (et je n'aurai pas pu lui expliquer et lui avouer tout ce que dois et veux lui dire)…

Mais à Poudlard, avec ces fous d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow, elle ne pourrait pas être en sécurité non plus. Et comment expliquer la présence surréaliste de Lily, que tout le monde croit morte, aux professeurs de Poudlard qui l'ont connu et aimée ? Comme Minerva MacGonagall ou Horace Slugorn ?

De plus, Lily pourrait essayer de se réfugier auprès d'eux, de leur dire que je la retiens prisonnière… elle pourrait alors essayer de retrouver son fils et réduire à néant tous mes efforts pour les protéger tous les deux. Car il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle sera suivie… Voldemort sait pertinemment qu'elle est l'une des clés pour retrouver Harry Potter.

Peut-être devrais-je la cacher ? Trouver une potion pour la rendre invisible aux yeux de tous ? Il doit bien en exister une, je me souviens l'avoir lue dans un livre… Sa préparation est longue, si je me souviens bien mais je peux sûrement trouver une astuce pour la raccourcir…

Pendant que Lily est toujours plongée dans la contemplation de photos de son fils, je cherche dans la bibliothèque le livre qui m'intéresse. J'en attrape un, le feuillette, le repose. Puis encore un autre. Enfin, je trouve.

Oui, c'est bien ça, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué… Ainsi, je pourrai garder Lily auprès de moi et la protéger même si je dois la retenir prisonnière...


	3. Fantôme

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKRowling.

**Spoilers:** les 7 tomes de Harry Potter.

**Notes:** Merci à tous pour vos rewievs ! J'en profite pour faire un peu de "pub": je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction sur "Titanic", ce qui est totalement nouveau pour moi. J'aimerais avoir votre avis dessus car je ne me sens pas aussi à l'aise qu'en écrivant une fanfiction sur Harry Potter...

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

xxx

**Chapitre 3 : Fantôme**

Je déambule dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Rien n'a changé… et en même temps, tout a changé. De ce collège, j'ai gardé mes meilleurs souvenirs : j'y ai partagé tant d'éclats de rire, tant de bonheur… Aujourd'hui, Poudlard est devenu sombre. Les élèves que je croise ont la mine grave, certains ont des expressions d'animaux traqués, totalement apeurés. D'autres ont le visage couvert d'entailles, de bleus et sont même parfois défigurés. La colère gronde en moi, un sentiment de révolte me pousse à vouloir les aider, les protéger… mais aucun ne me voit, personne ne m'entend.

Alecto et Amycus Carrow, la sœur et le frère, ont pris possession du château. Voilà qu'il y a des cours de magie noire où les élèves s'entraînent à lancer des Doloris à des élèves en retenue, des cours d'étude des moldus où ceux-ci sont montrés comme des sous hommes, des animaux haineux des sorciers.

Et lui, LUI, est là, voit tout et ne fait RIEN ! C'est le directeur de Poudlard, il a pris la place de Dumbledore… il est indigne d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a été mon meilleur ami, le confident, l'enfant qui m'a fait découvrir la magie…

Les armures se tournent à mon passage, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, vient se frotter à mes jambes en miaulant pour interpeller son maître… mais personne ne me voit. Aucun élève, aucun professeur. Juste LUI. J'ai tellement envie de chercher du secours, du soutien auprès de Minerva McGonagall ou de Horace Slughorn qui semblent, comme moi, totalement désemparés ! J'aimerais tant consoler ces élèves, leur dire de ne pas perdre espoir…

Ecœurée, je finis par retourner devant la gargouille de pierre. Celle-ci s'ouvre automatiquement en me voyant arriver. Encore un sort de Rogue, il ne veut visiblement pas que je connaisse le mot de passe qu'il utilise pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur… dans SON bureau.

Lorsque j'entre, il est en pleine conversation avec un des portraits des directeurs. Il s'interrompt brusquement quand il m'aperçoit. Sans lui accorder un regard, je traverse la pièce et pousse le tableau qui me conduit à la chambre du directeur. J'entends comme un gloussement qui sort du portrait de Dumbledore… mais peut-être ais-je rêvé car ça me semblerait trop étrange.

Rogue a annexé une autre chambre à la sienne à laquelle j'accède par un passage secret. Comme une adolescente, je me jette sur mon lit avec une profonde envie de vomir.

James… Harry… j'ai tant besoin d'eux ! Sans eux, je suis vide.

xxx

_Je suis étendu au sol. Je sens comme un liquide chaud qui sort de mon cou. A l'odeur, je devine que c'est du sang qui coule à flot. J'ai les yeux fermés. Je suis en train de mourir et pourtant, étrangement, je me sens bien._

_Des gouttes tombent sur mon visage. L'une d'elle atteint ma bouche. Elle a un goût salé. Ce sont des larmes, des larmes que quelqu'un verse pour moi. Une main caresse mon visage, reste contre ma joue. Une autre me secoue légèrement l'épaule. Je suis trop faible pour réagir, pour répondre._

_Une voix, lointaine, me parvient. Elle répète inlassablement mon nom._

_« Severus ! Severus ! »_

_C'est la sienne, celle de Lily. Elle m'appelle, me pleure._

_Je me meurs mais je me sens serein, je suis même heureux._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je m'étais endormi sur mon bureau. Les membres engourdis, je m'étire, me frotte les yeux. Par la fenêtre, je constate qu'il fait nuit. Mon regard croise celui du portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci a encore cet agaçant sourire en coin collé au visage !

« - Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amuse autant, Albus ? » je demande d'un ton doucereux.

Celui-ci pouffe de rire.

« - Votre rêve me semblait bien intéressant, Severus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur le sujet de vos songes, étant donné le nom que vous n'arrêtiez pas de murmurer… »

Comme un adolescent pris en faute, je pique un fard. Non mais… ! Le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard se remet à glousser. Je serai bien tenté de déplacer ce tableau dans un endroit éloigné et désert du château… les cachots peut-être ? Le couloir du troisième étage ?

"- Pourriez-vous arrêter ces sous-entendus, Professeur?" je grommelle. "Et arrêtez aussi de glousser dès qu'elle passe dans mon bureau..."

Manque de chance, Dumbledore se met à rire de plus belle. Etre un tableau ne lui réussit absolument pas: il est encore plus fou que dans son vivant (et c'est peu de le dire !).

"- Mais vous verriez votre tête à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant vous !"

Je crois me souvenir que Black, lorsqu'il était entré par effraction dans le château à l'époque où il était activement recherché, avait tailladé le portrait de la dame en rose avec un couteau... je serai bien tenté de faire la même chose avec un autre portrait. Ou lui lancer des fléchettes peut-être...

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par un bruit venant de la chambre de Lily. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite. Elle fait encore un cauchemar. Je me retrouve figé devant elle. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer, mais à chaque fois elle a cette réaction violente, elle me repousse avec un air de dégoût et d'horreur sur son visage.

Si je pouvais lui dire... tout lui dire.

Impuissant, je me contente de la regarder se calmer petit à petit et retomber dans un sommeil paisible. Je remarque alors qu'elle s'est endormie toute habillée. Je n'ose pas... je ne me permettrait pas de lui enlever ses vêtements. Je me contente alors de lui ôter ses chaussures et rabats la couverture sur elle. J'ai envie de l'embrasser sur le front, comme pour l'apaiser, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais je me retiens, j'ai l'impression que mes lèvres souilleraient sa peau.

Je me sens faible quand je suis près d'elle.

xxx

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il fait nuit noire. Je remarque que quelqu'un a ôté mes chaussures et posé une couverture sur moi. Il est évident qu'il s'agit de Rogue. Ca me dégoûte, ou plutôt ça devrait me dégoûter car pour une raison étrange je me sens plus troublée qu'autre chose.

Depuis ma chambre, j'entends des voix venir du bureau du directeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller écouter. J'entrouvre légèrement la porte pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Rogue me tourne le dos et ne me voit pas. Il a l'air d'être seul. Pourtant je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu parler avec quelqu'un. La voix revient, je comprends alors qu'il parle avec le portrait d'un des anciens directeurs.

"- Cher directeur ! Ils campent dans la forêt de Dean ! La sang-de-Bourbe..."

Severus l'interrompt brusquement. Il a légèrement tourné la tête et je peux voir une colère noire briller dans ses yeux.

"- N'utilisez pas ce terme !"

Depuis quand ce terme le met dans de telles fureurs? Il y a une époque où ça ne le gênait pas de l'utiliser à tout bout de champs. Une voix me souffle qu'il a peut-être changé... mais je la rejette.

"- La fille Granger, si vous préférez, a prononcé le nom au moment où elle ouvrait son sac et je l'ai entendue !"

Une autre voix retentit dans la pièce et je reconnais celle de Dumbledore, son portrait est derrière le fauteuil directorial.

"- Bien. Très bien ! Maintenant Severus, l'épée ! N'oubliez pas que seules la nécessité et la bravoure permettent de s'en servir - et il ne doit pas savoir que c'est vous qui la lui avez donnée ! Si Voldemort parvenait à lire dans les pensées de Harry et voyez que vous agissez en sa faveur..."

"- Je sais, le coupe sèchement Rogue."

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Viennent-ils vraiment de parler de mon fils? Ils savent où il se trouve? Et comment ça se fait que Dumbledore... enfin, son portrait... soit de mèche avec Rogue? Celui-ci n'est-il pas sensé l'avoir tué? Ne devraient-ils pas se haïr? Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'épée?

Je vois Rogue s'approcher du portrait de Dumbledore et tirer le côté du cadre. Le tableau pivote vers l'avant, révélant une cavité secrète. Je pousse une exclamation étouffée lorsque j'aperçois l'épée de Gryffondor. Heureusement, personne ne m'a entendu. Mais que va-t-il faire avec cette épée? Visiblement Rogue se pose la même question que moi...

"- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi il est si important de donner l'épée à Potter? demande Rogue en s'enveloppant dans une cape de voyage."

"- Non, je ne crois pas, répond le portrait de Dumbledore. Il saura ce qu'il convient de faire. Et agissez avec prudence, Severus, il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient pas très contents de vous voir après la mésaventure de George Weasley..."

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore, dit Rogue avec froideur. J'ai un plan..."

Et il quitte le bureau, me laissant complètement déboussolée. Depuis quand obéit-il aux ordres de Dumbledore? De quel côté est-il?

J'entre dans le bureau du directeur.

"- Lily !" s'exclame le portrait de Dumbledore. "Que faites-vous ici? Avez-vous entendu..."

"- J'ai tout entendu." je l'interrompt.

"- Lily, laissez-moi vous expliquer..."

J'ai très envie d'écouter les explications de Dumbledore, mais quelque chose vient de me traverser l'esprit. Rogue va _voir_ mon fils !

"- Vous m'expliquerez un autre jour, Albus." dis-je en me précipitant vers la porte du bureau.

"- Lily, attendez !"

Mais c'est trop tard, je me lance à la poursuite de Rogue, sans réfléchir. S'il doit transplaner, ce sera à l'extérieur des terres de Poudlard, à Pré au Lard sûrement. Je traverse les couloirs du château en courant, déboule dans le parc. J'aperçois Rogue, au loin, qui se dirige vers les grilles du château. Il faut que je le rattrape avant qu'il ne transplane.

Je ne sais comment j'arrive à sa hauteur, à quelle vitesse j'arrive à courir d'un coup, mais j'y arrive. Rogue a sorti sa baguette magique de sa poche et comment à prononcer le sort pour transplaner lorsque j'arrive près de lui. Il est dos à moi. J'ai juste le temps de lui agripper le bras avant qu'il ne transplane.

Nous atterrissons ensemble dans la forêt de Dean. Je regrette alors de ne pas avoir pris ma cape de voyage car le sol est tapissé de neige et il fait un temps glacial. Rogue me fixe, éberlué.

"- Lily? Mais que diable... !"

"- Je veux voir mon fils !"

Il secoue la tête, l'air légèrement perdu pendant un instant. Un bruit se fait alors entendre dans la forêt. Rogue pose alors sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. J'essaye de me débattre, mais il me fait signe de me calmer. Il se dirige vers une petite mare gelée. Il fait fondre une partie de la glace au milieu et laisse tomber l'épée dans l'eau. Puis il regèle l'eau. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il fait.

Puis, il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, derrière un arbre. C'est alors que je l'aperçois. Là, assis à côté d'une tente... mon fils.

Je m'apprête à me précipiter vers lui, mais Rogue me retient. Je suis sur le point de me débattre mais ce qu'il fait me laisse sans voix. Il sort sa baguette et prononce l'incantation:

"- Spero patronum"

Une lumière argentée apparaît, prenant doucement la forme d'un animal. D'abord les sabots, puis le corps, la tête... un patronus en forme de biche apparaît devant nous.

Un patronus identique au mien.

Rogue évite mon regard tandis que la biche argentée se dirige vers mon fils. Celui-ci se redresse et la fixe, le regard émerveillé... et ému aussi, comme moi. Je sais ce qu'il doit ressentir, cette biche doit lui sembler étonnamment familière comme si... comme si c'était moi.

Je regarde encore Rogue mais l'expression sur son visage est indéchiffrable. Harry et la biche s'observent en silence. Soudain la biche fait volte-face et s'éloigne.

"- Non, fait Harry d'une voix rauque. Reviens !"

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse et je tente une nouvelle fois de me précipiter vers lui. Mais la poigne de Rogue semble être faite d'acier. Harry finit par se lancer à la poursuite du patronus. La biche le conduit jusqu'à la mare gelée et disparaît peu à peu. Harry semble perdu, mais il finit par apercevoir l'épée au fond de l'eau. Je le vois pointer sa baguette vers la mare...

"- Accio épée."

A côté de moi, Rogue pousse un grognement et je le vois lever les yeux au ciel. Harry se met alors à regarder tout autour de lui, puis entreprend de se déshabiller.

"- Non !" je m'exclame, mais ma voix est étouffée par les mains de Rogue. "Mais il ne va tout de même pas plonger dans l'eau glacée !"

"- Il le doit !" Lui répond Rogue dans un murmure. "Sinon, il ne pourra pas obtenir l'épée de Gryffondor !"

Harry brise la glace d'un sort et je le vois avec horreur s'enfoncer dans l'eau puis plonger. Tout redevient calme lorsque, soudain, la surface calme de la mare commence à s'agiter... comme si quelqu'un se débattait à l'intérieur. J'ai envie d'hurler.

"- Il va se noyer ! Fais quelque chose !" je fais à Rogue. Mais il ne bouge pas, blanc comme un linge.

Je le secoue par les épaules. Il semble émerger d'une certaine léthargie et s'apprête à porter secours à mon fils lorsque des bruits de pas se font entendre. Un grand jeune homme roux apparaît et plonge dans l'eau. Je le vois sortir mon fils de l'eau, l'épée dans une main et un médaillon dans l'autre. Rogue pose une main sur mon bras.

"- Il est temps de partir, Lily."

La dernière vision que je vois avant de disparaître est celui du rouquin qui se penche vers Harry.

"- Tu... es... _dingue_, ou quoi?"

Puis nous nous retrouvons dans la rue principale de Pré au Lard. Je m'aperçois alors que je tremble. Je pleure aussi, enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que je viens de voir. Je ne comprends même plus rien.

Rogue... Severus?... se tient face à moi, muet, les bras ballants. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à déchiffrer les expressions de son visage.

"- Mais qui es-tu, Rogue? Qui es-tu?" Je n'arrête pas de répéter.

Il ne répond pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il fixe mes lèvres. Ca me trouble plus que ça ne le devrait. Il tend sa main vers mon visage, comme s'il allait caresser ma joue, et se ressaisit au dernier moment. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis revenue, je n'ai pas envie de le fuir.

J'ai envie de comprendre.

Severus... Rogue... fait alors un pas en arrière et me saisit à nouveau le bras.

"- Rentrons au château." se contente-t-il de dire.


	4. Alors pars

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter et tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Spoilers:** Les 7 tomes de Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^

xxx

**Chapitre 4: Alors pars...**

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis l'épisode de la forêt de Dean. Rogue reste fermé sur lui-même, je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner. Je continue à tourner en rond dans ma cage dorée. Je m'affaire comme je le peux. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, je fais les poussières des rideaux du bureau du directeur. N'ayant pas ma baguette magique, je suis montée sur un escabeau et m'applique à la tâche. Je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre.

"- Mais que fais-tu là-haut? S'étonne Rogue."

"- On dirait que vous n'avez pas touché à ces rideaux depuis des années ! Ils doivent abriter des colonies d'araignées et de mites depuis le temps ! Je réponds en m'acharnant avec le plumeau que j'ai trouvé tout au fond d'un placard."

J'entends Sev... Rogue qui se rapproche de mon escabeau.

"- C'est idiot, Lily, je peux lancer un sort de dépoussiérage, ce sera plus rapide !"

Je secoue la tête.

"- Non, non ! Je peux très bien y arriver toute seule comme une grande !"

Je me penche en avant pour atteindre une toile d'araignée un peu éloignée. Mais mon corps bascule un peu trop et fait balancer l'escabeau. J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux mais tout se passe trop vite. Je tombe.

Et j'atterris dans les bras de Severus... enfin de Rogue.

Un long silence s'ensuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osons rien dire tant la situation est embarrassante.

"- Je... Merci beaucoup. Finis-je par dire."

Rogue semble retomber sur terre.

"- Ah... Oh !"

Il me repose par terre et s'éloigne d'un pas, les joues en feu comme un adolescent.

"- De rien. Finit-il pas dire."

Il attrape le premier livre qui passe entre ses mains et fait mine de s'absorber dedans. Je préfère faire semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il le tient à l'envers. Dans son tableau, Albus Dumbledore pousse un nouveau gloussement qui accentue les rougeurs sur les joues du nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire à mon tour et sors discrètement de la pièce.

xxx

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je m'aperçois que mon livre est à l'envers. Je le retourne, lève les yeux pour vérifier que Lily ne s'est aperçue de rien... et je vois qu'elle n'est plus là. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon fauteuil. Albus est encore en train de glousser dans son cadre. Je fais mine de l'ignorer. Je sens encore la chaleur de son corps dans le creux de mes bras. Son odeur m'enveloppe encore.

Je suis complètement fou. Je dois ressembler à l'un de ces héros torturés des romans que Lily aimait lire. Des personnages comme Fitzwilliam Darcy ou Heathcliff je crois... Quoique, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je dois plus être Heathcliff que Darcy. Ce dernier, le personnage d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ était trop arrogant à mon goût... mais il était le personnage préféré de Lily (et je m'étonne encore qu'elle ait choisi Potter...).

"- La situation semble s'améliorer entre vous deux, si je ne m'abuse..." finit par dire Albus.

Je soupire.

"- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, Albus, que de nous espionner?"

Albus écarte les mains et fait une petite moue.

"- Et bien... Comme vous voyez, Severus, je suis légèrement coincé dans un cadre. Ca restreint légèrement mes activités."

Son éternelle lueur de malice brille dans ses yeux. J'aimerais l'assommer. Action légèrement dure à accomplir avec une peinture. Je crois que je le préférais de son vivant... Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien, étrangement bien. C'est une sensation que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis des années, depuis l'époque où une jolie rousse aux yeux d'un incroyable vert émeraude était mon amie. Alors peut-être que ce vieux fou a raison, peut-être que les choses sont en train de s'améliorer.

C'est vrai que Lily n'est plus agressive, elle me parle poliment. Elle ne me regarde plus avec haine, seulement avec curiosité.

Je souris.

Oui, je suis fou.

xxx

J'ouvre les yeux. Le Soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, comment ais-je pu dormir aussi longtemps? Depuis que je suis revenue à la vie, mon sommeil a toujours été perturbé... Mais cette nuit, aucun cauchemar, aucune angoisse ne m'a réveillé. Je me redresse et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire...

A côté de la fenêtre, dans un vase, est posé un bouquet de lys blancs. Je m'approche, le parfum est enivrant. Je ferme les yeux. Un instant, je revois James, devant mon appartement d'étudiante, rouge comme une écrevisse, le visage masqué partiellement caché par un immense bouquet de lys et de roses blanches mêlés. Pendant quelques secondes, j'imagine qu'il est juste derrière moi, que je sens son souffle près de ma nuque, qu'il va poser ses mains sur ma taille.

Et j'ouvre les yeux.

Une seule personne a pu déposer ici ce bouquet, et c'est Rogue.

Je ne ressens plus de haine pour lui, plus depuis l'épisode de la forêt de Dean. Je suis juste confuse, intriguée aussi, et ce bouquet de lys n'arrange rien. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de la tendresse que j'éprouvais pour lui lorsque nous étions enfants et amis, meilleurs amis.

J'entre dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'est pas là. J'entends des clameurs dans le château, je sors. Ca vient de la Grande Salle. Je m'y précipite en courant. De toute façon, personne ne peut me voir. Un garçon se tient debout sur une table et les Carrow ont bien du mal à l'en faire descendre. Il hurle à pleins poumons.

"- Harry Potter et ses amis ont réussi à cambrioler Gringotts ! Ils se sont enfuis sur un dragon !"

La salle est en liesse, les élèves hurlent, tapent sur les tables en rythme. Beaucoup ont le regard braqué sur Rogue tandis qu'ils enlèvent leurs chapeaux de sorcier et les jettent en l'air en lançant des hourrah.

Je tremble. Harry? Sur un dragon? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'émeut le plus. C'est leurs regards: à presque tous les élèves (même quelques Serpentards), à certains professeurs... Ils brillent, comme si le simple fait d'énoncer le nom de mon fils les remplissaient d'espoir.

"- Potter va réussir !" Hurle une fille.

"- Harry est le meilleur, il va nous sauver !" Ajoute une jeune fille à la table de Gryffondor.

"- Il va venir, j'en suis sûr !" Hurle un autre jeune homme, celui qui me fait tant penser à Franck et Alice Longdubat...

Le jeune homme qui a annoncé le cambriolage de Gringott est finalement attrapé par Carrow qui le descend brutalement de la table et le frappe violemment. Le silence se fait dans la salle. Un silence glacé d'effroi.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue m'aperçoit. Il se raidit mais ne dit rien.

Je m'aperçois alors que je suis en larmes.

xxx

La nuit est tombée. Des tremblements incontrôlables secouent mon corps. J'essaie au mieux de les maîtriser pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive… même si là, maintenant, je suis seul dans mon bureau, je sais que bientôt je ne le serai plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a envoyé un message : Potter devrait venir ce soir et tenter d'entrer dans la tour de Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? Comment ? On ne se pose pas de questions. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne se trompe que rarement et lorsque c'est le cas, mieux veux ne pas « l'irriter ».

J'attends. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort. Dois-je espérer que le garçon vienne ou non ? Je dois lui dire, je l'ai promis à Dumbledore : il doit savoir pour son sacrifice… mais en même temps j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas, retarder l'échéance. Pour elle.

Soudain je sens une brûlure au niveau de mon avant-bras gauche. Ce doit être Alecto qui, depuis la tour de Serdaigle me prévient.

_Il est là_.

Je ferme les yeux.

« C'est l'heure, Severus. » me dit d'une voix basse le portrait de Dumbledore.

Automatiquement, mon regard se tourne vers la porte qui mène à la chambre où dort Lily.

« - Elle doit savoir. » Je réponds à Albus.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, son demi-sourire éternel collé aux lèvres. J'amène la baguette à ma tempe. Une substance argentée en sort. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, j'attire la Pensine jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et y dépose mon souvenir.

Je dois la réveiller. Timidement, je pose ma main sur son épaule. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisent.

xxx

Rogue me regarde, hésitant. Pourquoi me réveille-t-il à une heure pareille ?

« - Je dois te montrer quelque chose… »

Sa voix est pressante, je crois même y entendre une note de désespoir. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je le suis sans poser de question. Il me désigne la Pensine sans un mot. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude… voire cadavérique.

J'avance prudemment mon visage vers la surface de la substance argentée et, très vite, je me sens plonger en avant.

(_Cf, _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_, chapitre 6 « Le récit du Prince »_)

Lorsque je me redresse, je suis dans le parc désert de Poudlard. C'est le crépuscule, le ciel se teinte de différentes teintes de rose et d'orange mais petit à petit ces couleurs s'assombrissent pour laisser de plus en plus place au bleu nuit. A quelques mètres devant moi, Rogue et Dumbledore marchent côte à côte. Mon cœur fait un bond lorsque je reconnais l'ancien directeur qui a été aussi un ami cher…

« Albus » je murmure.

Je hâte le pas pour me retrouver à leur hauteur.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Potter pendant toutes ces soirées où vous êtes enfermés tous les deux ? demanda brusquement Rogue.

Albus a vieilli depuis la dernière fois je l'ai vu, il y a un peu plus de dix-sept ans. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, il ne m'a jamais semblé aussi fatigué, aussi las.

« - Pourquoi ? Vous voudriez lui infliger _encore plus_ de retenues, Severus ? Ce garçon aura bientôt passé plus de temps en retenue que dehors. »

Rogue se renfrogne encore plus. Alors Harry était souvent en retenue ? Etait-ce à cause de Rogue ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'à cause de son ancienne rivalité avec James, il ait voulu se venger sur Harry… A moins que mon fils ait hérité de son père ?

« - On dirait que c'est son père qui est revenu… » Grogne Rogue.

Visiblement il a hérité de son père… A moins que Rogue ait décidé cela ?

« - Dans son apparence physique peut-être, lui répond Albus d'une voix douce, mais sa nature profonde est plus proche de celle de sa mère. »

Rogue fait une grimace. Donc c'est bien lui qui a décidé de voir Harry comme la réincarnation de James… Albus fait mine de n'avoir rien vu et continue dans sa lancée.

« - Je passe ces soirées avec Harry car je dois m'entretenir de certains sujets avec lui, lui donner des informations avants qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Albus semble pressé, comme s'il savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Pensait-il déjà qu'il serait bientôt tué par la personne qui était à côté de lui ?

« - Des informations, répète Rogue. Vous avez confiance en lui… Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. »

Et à raison puisque Rogue est son assassin !

« - Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Comme nous le savons tous les deux, le temps m'est compté. Il est essentiel que je fournisse à ce garçon suffisamment d'éléments pour qu'il puisse accomplir la tâche qui lui incombe. »

« - Et pourquoi ne puis-je prendre connaissance de ces mêmes éléments ? »

« - Je préfère ne pas mettre tous mes secrets dans le même panier, surtout dans un panier qui passe autant de temps accroché au bras de Lord Voldemort. »

« - Ce que je fais sur votre ordre ! »

Je déglutis. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Rogue, un double espion ? Mais enfin… de quel côté est-il à la fin ?

« - Et vous le faites très bien. Continue Albus. Ne croyez pas que je sous-estime le danger permanent dans lequel vous vous placez, Severus. Transmettre à Voldemort des renseignements précieux tout en lui cachant l'essentiel est un travail que je ne confierais à personne d'autre que vous. »

« - Pourtant, vous révélez beaucoup plus de choses à un garçon incapable de pratiquer l'occlumancie, un garçon dont les capacités magiques sont médiocres et qui aune connexion directe avec l'esprit de Lord Voldemort ! »

Quoi ? Harry a une connexion directe avec l'esprit de Voldemort ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. J'ai peur de ce que vais apprendre, mais je sens qu'il le faut. Je presse à nouveau le pas pour suivre les deux hommes.

« - Voldemort redoute cette connexion, dit Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a eu un avant-goût de ce que pouvait signifier pour lui le fait de partager véritablement l'esprit de Harry. Jamais il n'avait connu de telle douleur et je suis sûr qu'il ne tentera plus de le posséder. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - L'âme de Voldemort, mutilée comme elle l'est, ne peut supporter un contact étroit avec une âme comme celle de Harry. Telle la langue sur l'acier gelé, ou la chair dans le feu… »

« - L'âme ? Nous parlions d'esprit ! »

« - Dans le cas de Harry et de Lord Voldemort, quand on parle de l'un, on parle aussi de l'autre. »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent. Je m'aperçois que des tremblements incontrôlables secouent mon corps entier. J'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt je ne veux pas comprendre. Comment Harry peut être relié à ce monstre ? Une voix insidieuse murmure dans ma tête… « _C'est de ma faute… C'est de ma faute_ ». Dumbledore s'assure qu'ils sont bien seuls et se retourne vers Rogue. Ils sont proches de la Forêt interdite. Tout est désert. Albus reprend la parole.

« - Après m'avoir tué, Severus… »

« - Vous refusez de tout me dire, mais vous voulez quand même que je vous rende ce petit service ! gronde Rogue. »

En regardant le visage brûlant de colère de Rogue, je reste un moment étourdie. Il ne l'a pas assassiné… il n'a pas assassiné Albus ! Il l'a tué car il lui a demandé de le faire ! Je n'en reviens pas. Je pense à Harry, à la scène dans la forêt de Dean… Sev… Rogue serait donc de notre côté finalement ? Je sens une vague de soulagement m'envahir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

« - Vous considérez beaucoup de choses comme acquises, Dumbledore ! Continue Rogue. Mais peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis ! »

« - Vous m'avez donné votre parole, Severus. Et puisqu'il est question de services que vous me rendez, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que vous teniez à l'œil notre jeune ami de Serpentard ! »

Rogue paraît furieux, révolté. Dumbledore soupire.

« - Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, Severus, à onze heures, et vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre en disant que je n'ai pas confiance en vous… »

Le décor change et je me retrouve dans le bureau d'Albus. Rogue est assis, immobile, tandis qu'Albus fait les cent pas devant lui.

« - Il faut que Harry continue d'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit nécessaire de savoir, sinon comment pourrait-il avoir la force d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait ? »

« - Et que doit-il accomplir ? »

« - Ca reste entre Harry et moi. Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement, Severus. Le moment va venir, après ma mort – ne discutez pas, ne m'interrompez pas ! Le moment va venir où Lord Voldemort semblera s'inquiéter pour la vie de son serpent. »

« - Nagini ? »

Rogue paraît stupéfait.

« - Exactement. Si un jour, Voldemort cesse d'envoyer ce serpent exécuter ses ordres et le garde à l'abri auprès de lui, sous protection magique, alors je pense qu'on pourra sans risques tout révéler à Harry. »

« - Lui révéler quoi ? »

Dumbledore respire profondément et ferme les yeux. Le mauvais pressentiment revient, il me serre les entrailles. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire.

« - Lui révéler que le soir où Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, lorsque Lily a dressé entre eux deux sa propre vie comme un bouclier, le sortilège de la mort a ricoché sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'un fragment de son âme lui a été arraché. Ce fragment s'est accroché à la seule âme vivante qui restait dans la maison dévastée. Une partie de Lord Voldemort vit ainsi à l'intérieur de Harry. C'est cela qui lui donne le pouvoir de parler aux serpents et qui établit avec Lord Voldemort une connexion dont il n'a jamais compris la nature. Et tant que ce fragment d'âme, à l'insu de Voldemort, reste attaché à Harry et protégé par lui, Lord Voldemort ne peut mourir. »

A présent j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles se glacent. Je sais ce qui va suivre, je sais ce qu'Albus va dire. Mes jambes cèdent, je tombe au sol.

« - Alors, ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ? interroge Rogue d'une voix calme, trop calme. »

« - Et Voldemort devra la tuer de sa main, Severus. C'est essentiel. »

Un long silence s'installe. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits… de calmer les battements de mon cœur… Rogue reprend :

« - J'ai cru… toutes ces années… que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily. »

Pour moi ? Alors Sev… Ro… non, Severus le protégeait pour moi ?

« - Nous l'avons protégé parce qu'il était fondamental d'assurer son enseignement, de l'élever, de lui permettre d'éprouver sa force, répond Dumbledore, les paupières toujours étroitement closes. Pendant ce temps, la connexion qui existait entre eux s'est développée, comme une excroissance parasitaire : parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il le soupçonnait lui-même. Si je le connais bien, il aura fait ce qu'il faudra pour que, le jour où il ira à la rencontre de sa propre mort, ce soit aussi la fin véritable de Voldemort. »

Dumbledore rouvre les yeux, Rogue paraît horrifié. J'ai envie de disparaître.

« - Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ? »

« - Ne soyez pas choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous vus mourir ? »

« - Récemment, seuls ceux que je n'ai pu sauver, dit Rogue. »

Il se lève.

« - Vous vous êtes servi de moi. »

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« - Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir... »

Alors Severus est bien de notre côté, il a protégé mon fils durant toutes ces années ? En le voyant fulminer, le regard plein de reproches dirigé vers Albus, une vague de tendresse m'envahit... Alors mon ami, mon meilleur ami n'a pas disparu finalement...

« - Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ? »

« - Pour lui ? S'écrit Rogue. _Spero Patronum _! »

Je connais déjà, pour l'avoir vue dans la forêt de Dean, la forme du patronus de Rogue. Pourtant, lorsque la biche argentée jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, l'émotion me saisit à la gorge. J'avais occulté ce détail, j'avais toujours évité de me poser des questions sur ce patronus. Mais après la conversation que je viens d'attendre, en voyant l'émotion qui teinte le visage de Severus, les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Lorsque la lueur d'argent s'évanouit, Albus se tourne vers Severus, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il a compris. Moi aussi.

« - Après tout ce temps ? »

« - Toujours. Dit Rogue. »

L'image se brouille. Je suis à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur sauf que je suis dans la réalité et que je suis seule avec Severus. Il n'a jamais été aussi pâle. Il me fixe. Il attend. Il faut que je parle, je le sais. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Aucun son n'en sort. Je prend une profonde inspiration... et je m'effondre. Severus se précipite vers moi, il tend la main vers moi, hésite.

« - C'est ma faute. » Je finis par dire.

Severus me fixe, sidéré.

« - Mais non... tu... »

« - En voulant le protéger, en voulant préserver sa vie, je l'ai condamné à mort... »

C'est la vérité. L'énoncer à voix haute me soulage et en même temps je me sens complètement vide. Severus continue à secouer la tête.

« - Non, bien sûr que non... ne cesse-t-il de répéter. Tu as juste voulu protéger ton fils... comment peux-tu te reprocher de t'être sacrifiée par amour ? »

Sa voix tremble légèrement puis se brise. D'un coup je m'agrippe à lui, laissant libre court à mes émotions, libérant mes larmes. Puis je réalise... je comprends ce que je dois faire... et je m'éloigne de lui.

« - Je dois aller retrouver mon fils. Il faut que je vois Harry. »

xxx

D'un coup, elle est dans mes bras, elle s'accroche à ma robe de sorcier. Je n'ose plus bouger, de peur de briser ce moment. Que dire à une mère qui vient d'apprendre que son fils était condamné à mort ? Et a-t-elle compris que je l'aimais ? Je me gifle mentalement. Comment puis-je me poser une telle question alors qu'elle vient d'apprendre cette terrible nouvelle ?

Puis elle s'éloigne de moi... J'ai l'impression d'avoir froid d'un coup, j'aimerais la ramener à moi mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

« - Je dois aller retrouver mon fils. Il faut que je vois Harry. »

Je secoue la tête.

« - Non... C'est impossible, Tu Sais Qui va t'utiliser pour... »

Elle se tient immobile, le regard fixé sur moi, l'air déterminé. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Je ferme les yeux. Je pourrais la séquestrer, la retenir près de moi. Je soupire.

« - Harry est ici mais... ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

« - Il va mourir, Severus, je veux le voir. »

Je tressaille en l'entendant dire mon prénom. Elle a raison. Elle doit partir... et je ne la reverrai sûrement jamais. Je serre les dents, les poings...

« - Alors pars. Je finis par dire. »

Un instant, elle semble surprise, puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle avance vers moi comme si elle allait me prendre dans ses bras et se retient.

« - Merci Severus. »

Elle s'apprête à partir quand je la retiens. Je lui donne une potion lui permettant de redevenir visible... seulement lorsqu'elle retrouverait son fils.

« - N'oublie pas : ce sera lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'inquiétera pour son serpent qu'il sera temps... »

Elle acquiesce. Un dernier sourire et elle sort.

La porte se referme.

Je me retrouve seul dans la pièce.


	5. Reste

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling (surtout que je me suis largement appuyée sur le tome 7 pour écrire ce chapitre…)

**Spoiler :** Les sept tomes.

**Note :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… J'avoue que je me pose des questions par rapport au chapitre précédent étant donné que je n'ai eu aucune rewiev (était-il aussi mauvais ? Décevant ? Ou personne ne l'a lu car tout le monde est en vacances ? Bref...). J'ai un peu galéré avec ce nouveau chapitre : j'ai eu besoin de m'appuyer sur le tome 7 et j'ai peur d'avoir fait trop de copié collé… J'espère néanmoins que vous me laisserai quelques rewievs et que ce nouveau chapitre plaira davantage que le précédent ^^

Xxx

**Chapitre 5 : ****Reste...**

(cf _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_, chapitre 30: "Le renvoi de Severus Rogue" jusqu'au chapitre 33 « Le récit du Prince »)

Je parcours le château, me dirigeant vers la tour de Serdaigle. Qu'ont pu faire les Carrow à Potter ? Ils ne devraient pas l'avoir tué, Voldemort exige être celui qui lui donnera le coup fatal. Mais ils peuvent l'avoir torturé, l'avoir emprisonné… Voldemort est peut-être déjà là, prêt à donner le coup de grâce à son ennemi. Espérons que j'arrive à temps...

J'entends des bruits dans le couloir. Je ralentis la cadence, feutre mes pas. J'aperçois Minerva McGonagall dans sa robe de chambre écossaise mais elle n'est pas seule, je le sais. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle. C'est sûrement Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité… Je soupire de soulagement : c'est vrai qu'il est malin, il a dû réussir à s'échapper de l'emprise des Carrow. De plus, Minerva ainsi que ses amis ont dû l'aider : il n'est pas seul contrairement à moi. Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi… mais comment ?

Je commence à les suivre mais je ne suis visiblement pas discret. McGonagall s'immobilise soudainement, sa baguette brandie. Je me cache derrière une armure.

« - Qui est là ? » demande-t-elle.

« - C'est moi. » je réponds à voix basse.

Je sors ma cachette, ma baguette sortie également. Le professeur de métamorphose semble nerveuse et ne cesse de lancer des regards derrière elle, me confirmant qu'elle n'est pas seule.

"- Où sont les Carrow? Je demande doucement."

Le professeur McGonagall se raidit encore plus.

"- Là où vous leur avez dit d'aller, Severus, j'imagine, répond-elle."

Je m'approche d'elle pour mieux observer ce qui est autour du professeur de métamorphose. Je guette le moindre bruit, la moindre trace d'une autre présence. Il est là, tout prêt, je le sens... Si Lily savait... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle à cet instant précis.

"- J'ai eu l'impression, je continue, qu'Alecto avait appréhendé un intrus."

"- Vraiment? Répond Minerva McGonagall. Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous donner cette idée?"

Inconsciemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de plier légèrement le bras gauche. Le professeur de Métamorphose comprend aussitôt le lien avec la marque des Ténèbres.

"- Ah oui, bien sûr, fait-elle. Vous autres, les Mangemorts, vous avez vos propres moyens de communication, j'avais oublié."

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Ce ton méprisant, ce dégoût mais aussi cette déception qui percent dans sa voix me blessent plus que ça ne le devrait. Elle a été mon professeur dans ma jeunesse, ma collègue pendant des années et malgré la rivalité entre nos deux maisons, j'avais et j'ai toujours un profond respect pour elle. Malgré tout, elle a raison: j'ai œuvré pour que l'on me prenne pour le bras droit fidèle et loyal de Voldemort, notamment en tuant Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de me perdre dans ces réflexions, j'ai une mission. Je continue à inspecter le couloir tout en avançant peu à peu, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits de respiration près de moi.

"- Je ne savais pas que c'était votre tour de patrouiller dans les couloirs, Minerva."

"- Vous y voyez un inconvénient?"

"- Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien vous avoir sortie du lit à cette heure avancée de la nuit."

"- J'ai cru entendre du bruit."

"- Vraiment? Tout semble calme, pourtant."

Je regarde Minerva McGonagall dans les yeux. J'essaie d'y discerner le moindre trouble, la moindre inquiétude. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut me faire confiance mais c'est impossible. Il ne reste plus que l'occlumancie...

"- Avez-vous vu Harry Potter, Minerva? Parce que si vous l'avez vu, je dois insister..."

Mais le professeur a dû sentir mon esprit tenter de sonder le sien. Sa baguette fend l'air et si je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour lancer mon charme du Bouclier, je me serais effondré à terre, inconscient. Le duel est inévitable. J'essaie de ne pas la blesser et tente tant bien que mal d'éviter tout ce qu'elle m'envoie à la figure: une torche qu'elle transforme en lasso de flammes et un essaim de poignards que je n'arrive à éviter qu'en poussant une armure devant moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me dis que si elle est mariée (ce que j'ignore, nous n'avons jamais parlé de notre vie privée), il vaut mieux pour son mari d'éviter les scènes de ménage avec elle...

"- Minerva ! s'exclame une petite voix aiguë."

Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn arrivent en courant.

"- Non ! Couine Flitwick, sa baguette levée. Vous ne tuerez plus personne à Poudlard !"

Le sort du professeur d'enchantement anime l'armure derrière laquelle je me suis réfugié. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'en libérer. Je n'ai alors plus qu'une solution: fuir. Je me précipite vers une salle de classe, me jette au travers de la fenêtre et m'envole avec un sort de magie noire. Derrière moi, j'entends les hurlements de Minerva McGonagall.

"- Lâche ! LÂCHE !"

Je pense alors à Lily. Pourvu qu'elle trouve son fils à temps pour lui parler... Mon cœur se fait un peu plus lourd, mais je dois achever la mission qui m'a été donnée par Albus.

xxx

Je cours aussi vite que je peux, droit devant moi. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais. Je devrais avoir un plan, ce serait mieux... Mais ça doit être mon côté Gryffondor: j'agis d'abord ou plutôt je fonce d'abord, tête baissée et je réfléchis après. James a dû déteindre sur moi...

Le sol se met à trembler d'un coup. Atterrée, je vois passer devant moi une horde de statues brandissant épées et masses d'armes. Elles ont dû être réveillées pour défendre le château... Une bataille se prépare. Avec la présence de Harry, Voldemort est sûrement en route. Je frissonne.

Peu à peu, le château semble se réveiller puis c'est l'effervescence: des groupes d'élèves envahissent les couloirs suivant des professeurs et des préfets. Ils ont l'air de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. En s'approchant d'eux, j'entends certains qui murmurent:

"- Tu as vu? C'était Potter !"

"- _Harry Potter_? Es-tu sûre?"

"- Mais oui, enfin ! Je ne suis pas aveugle tout de même..."

S'ils ont croisé mon fils, je dois alors me diriger vers l'opposé de la Grande Salle. Je hâte le pas. Je traverse plusieurs couloirs, monte quelques escaliers lorsqu'une clameur me fait arrêter net. Un nouveau groupe mêlant étudiants de Poudlard et adultes arrive au pas de course. Tous ont leur baguette levée, prêts au combat. Je les observe attentivement, essayant de reconnaître un visage, une allure. Mais ils passent beaucoup trop vite. J'hésite. Dois-je continuer dans ma lancée ou les suivre? Peut-être que Harry était parmi eux? Non... je l'aurai vu, je l'aurai reconnu, même s'il était passé trop rapidement devant moi.

Je continue donc à tourner le dos à la Grande Salle, je monte les escaliers, parcours les couloirs, observe les tableaux... Je ne vois plus personne. J'erre encore un moment dans ce château labyrinthique jusqu'à ce que je doive me rendre à l'évidence: je dois faire demi-tour, je me suis éloignée de Harry... j'ai dû le croiser et ne pas le voir.

D'un coup, l'atmosphère se transforme, tout semble s'immobiliser, geler. Je me sens glacée d'effroi. Une voix résonne dans le château, aiguë, tranchante, venant de nulle part.

Sa voix.

Celle qui m'a jetée le sortilège de la mort.

" _Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers._"

Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné pour en tuer dans le passé, _Monstre_ ! J'ai perdu mon mari, mes amis, car tu n'as pas hésité à le faire couler, ce sang !

"_Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit_."

Que quelqu'un livre mon fils à cette face de serpent et je jure que c'est moi qui répandrai du sang ! Je fais demi-tour. Entre la Grande Salle et moi, il doit bien y avoir vingt étages... ou plus... Je vais devoir courir vite... Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pris un balai volant pour être sûre d'y être en moins de cinq minutes mais j'ai quelques soucis: je n'ai pas de balai... et je suis morte de peur quand je suis dessus.

Quand j'arrive à destination, c'est l'effervescence, les élèves les plus jeunes quittent la Grande Salle en compagnie de Rusard, sûrement pour rentrer chez eux. Les élèves restants ainsi que les professeurs, et d'autres (des aurors sûrement) sont en train d'organiser l'attaque. Je cherche mon fils des yeux jusqu'à voir un éclair de cheveux noirs disparaître vers le hall d'entrée. Le temps de me précipiter, il a disparu au milieu de la nuée d'élèves en train d'être évacuée. J'aimerais me lancer à nouveau à sa poursuite, mais j'ignore où il est parti et une vague de fatigue m'envahit. Je me laisse tomber à même le sol.

Des élèves, des professeurs, passent sans me voir, je suis toujours sous l'effet de la potion de Severus : invisible. J'observe un instant les groupes de combattants se former et alors que l'un d'eux se dirige vers le parc, mon cœur fait un bond.

_Remus !_

Remus Lupin est là ! Ca fait seize ans que je ne l'ai pas vu… Merlin, ce qu'il a changé ! Ses traits sont fatigués, ses vêtements élimés, des mèches blanches parsèment ses cheveux… mais une lueur déterminée brille dans son regard et ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Je n'hésite pas un instant, je m'élance derrière lui. J'ai besoin de lui parler, d'être auprès de cet ami qui nous a été aussi cher à James et à moi… et peut-être me guidera-t-il jusqu'à Harry. Je sors du château et descend les marches quasiment en bondissant. Ce n'est que quand mes pieds foulent l'herbe que je me rends compte que je suis invisible. Remus ne peut pas me voir. Indécise, je regarde la potion que m'a donnée Severus pour me rendre à nouveau visible. Il m'a dit de l'utiliser seulement quand j'aurai retrouvé Harry. Je n'ai pas non plus de baguette magique, que faire si les Mangemorts arrivent et me voient ? D'un autre côté, j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

Je finis par boire la fiole d'un trait et rabats ma capuche sur la tête. Le groupe dirigé par Remus s'est éloigné, je me mets à nouveau à leur poursuite. Quelques instants passent jusqu'à ce que Remus se fige, suivi par ceux qui l'accompagnent. Par réflexe, je m'arrête aussi. Le loup garou murmure quelque chose à ces comparses et ceux-ci acquiescent avant de repartir sans lui. Lentement Remus se retourne vers moi et brandit sa baguette.

Mince, je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

« - Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi nous suis-tu ? »

Je commence à m'avancer mais il m'intime l'ordre de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Je connais les compétences de Remus en défense contre les forces du mal et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y frotter (surtout que je n'ai rien pour me défendre)… Seuls quelques mètres nous séparent.

J'hésite encore un peu et enlève ma capuche.

Remus me fixe un instant, éberlué.

« - C'est… c'est impossible… » Murmure-t-il.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

« - Je sais, Remus, mais je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

Je fais à nouveau un pas vers lui mais son visage se ferme à nouveau et il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Lentement, prudemment, il s'avance vers moi.

« - Quelle est la dernière chose que je vous ai dites, à James et à toi ? »

Il doute de mon identité… ce qui est assez logique. Je lui adresse un sourire triste.

« - '_Désolé de te décevoir James, mais je pense que Harry est parti pour ressembler beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à toi ! Au revoir, à jeudi prochain, passez un joyeux Halloween !_' »

Remus pâlit et tout doucement abaisse sa baguette.

« - Mon dieu… Lily… c'est vraiment toi ? »

J'acquiesce, sans trop savoir pourquoi, des larmes me coulent sur les joues. Je crois que Remus pleure aussi… On s'enlace un instant puis il me demande.

« - Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« - Je l'ignore… mais je dois trouver Harry. »

Remus ouvre la bouche pour me répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une masse gigantesque sort de la Forêt Interdite. Un géant… Je tressaille. Sûrement un monstre envoyé par Voldemort. Remus commence à brandir sa baguette, prêt au combat lorsqu'une voix nous arrête.

« - Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! C'est un bébé ! C'est mon demi-frère ! »

Interdite, je reconnais Hagrid et sûrement son nouveau chien dans une main du géant. En effet, le géant semble très jeune. Il a encore un visage poupin (si on peut dire ça d'un géant…). Ils se rapprochent du château.

« - Vas-y Graup ! » Hurle Hagrid.

L'enfant géant brandit alors la main dans laquelle il tient Hagrid et le chien et il les lance à travers une fenêtre de Poudlard. Un cri m'échappe. Cependant quelques secondes plus tard, je suis rassurée d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'Hagrid :

« - Très bien Graupy ! Je reviens tout à l'heure, tu es un brave garçon ! »

Au même instant, des lumières explosent dans notre dos et un cri étrange, funèbre retentit. Remus se retourne et, la baguette brandie, commence à s'élancer. Je le suis.

La bataille a commencé. Les sorts fusent de tous les côtés. Remus envoie un « _Expelliarmus_ » sur un adversaire et me confie la baguette dont il s'est emparé. Je peux à présent prendre part au combat. Je ne sais pas très bien qui m'envoie des sorts ni sur qui je les lance. Lorsque j'entends un corps tomber à terre en face de moi, je me sens soulagée. Mais quand c'est à côté de moi que quelqu'un s'effondre, mon cœur se glace et je sens la haine bouillir en moi. Pendant quelques fractions de secondes, l'idée me vient que Severus peut faire partie de mes adversaires et que c'est peut-être sur lui que je viens de lancer un sort… puis je chasse aussitôt ces pensées de mon esprit.

Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir.

J'ai l'impression que les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux.

« - Oh non ! » murmure Remus tout à coup.

Je me retourne et reste tétanisée. Un groupe de géants arrive… il se dirige vers le rempart nord.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, ils vont réussir à ouvrir une brèche pour entrer dans le château ! » grogne Remus.

Je pâlis.

« - Il va falloir que tu retournes au château, Lily, Harry doit sûrement y être… »

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler plus longtemps. Plusieurs Mangemorts nous attaquent. Je crois en reconnaître quelques uns parmi eux, comme Dolohov contre qui Remus se bat. Je commence à m'affaiblir. Ca fait seize ans que je n'ai pas utilisé la magie… surtout que j'étais six pieds sous terre. Les Mangemorts le sentent et en profitent. Je serre les dents. Je dois revoir mon fils ! Je ne peux pas me faire tuer maintenant ! Mais j'ai beau me battre, mes forces commencent à m'abandonner.

C'est quand je crois que tout est perdu qu'un sort, arrivant de derrière moi, neutralise mes agresseurs.

Je me retourne.

Un instant j'ai l'impression d'avoir Albus devant moi, mais…

« - Abelforth ! » soupire Remus, soulagé. « Tu es venu ! »

« - Bien sûr que je suis venu ! » grogne celui que je devine être le frère d'Albus. « Après avoir vu mon pub se faire envahir par les élèves en fuite, j'ai bien deviné que quelque chose se passait ! J'ai bien tenté de prendre deux ou trois Serpentards en otage mais… »

Remus éclate de rire en secouant la tête. A ce moment-là, une énorme explosion venant du rempart nord nous fait tous sursauter.

« - Je vais voir comment les choses évoluent dans le château ! » s'exclame Abelforth en se précipitant vers les portes de Poudlard devenues à peine visible dans un immense nuage de poussière.

« - Suis le ! » me conseille Remus.

Mais Dolohov et quelques uns de ses comparses se sont déjà relevés et recommencent à nous attaquer. J'arrive à en neutraliser un, Remus deux, mais Dolohov est particulièrement déchaîné. On doit reculer de plus en plus. Les partisans de Voldemorts se rapprochent beaucoup trop de l'école. Un mugissement mécontent retentit alors au-dessus de nous. Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid, a arraché une gargouille de pierre du toi et menace les personnes autour de lui de leur lancer dessus.

« - Pourvu qu'il vise bien… » Marmonne Remus.

Un nouveau sort de Dolohov frôle Remus d'un peu trop près. Une distraction de plus, et je sens que ça va mal finir. J'arrive miraculeusement à stupefixier le Mangemort, mais je sais que notre repos sera de courte durée… mes sortilèges ne sont pas assez puissants.

« - Remus ! » hurle une voix.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se précipite vers nous. Remus n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui saute dans les bras.

« - Mais tu es folle ! » s'exclame Remus d'une voix où colère et peur se mêlent. « Et Teddy ? »

« - Teddy dort, Remus, et ma mère veille sur elle, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander au loup garou (visiblement amoureux transi) qui est cette jolie femme ni qui est Teddy… Terrifiée, je vois, comme au ralenti, Dolohov qui s'est relevé, lancer un sort particulièrement puissant vers le jeune couple. Une lumière verte, lumière que je ne connais que trop bien. Je n'ai que le temps de hurler. Avec ses réflexes de loup garou, Remus enlace sa compagne et se jette avec elle sur le côté.

Le sortilège de la mort les manque de peu. Dolohov se retrouve projeté dans les airs et retombe, inanimé, quelques mètres plus loin. C'est Abelforth qui est de retour. Il me fait un signe de tête et reprend le combat. Je me précipite alors vers le couple pour les aider à se relever.

« - Mon dieu, Lily… murmure Remus, pâle comme un mort. Si tu n'avais pas été là… »

Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. La jeune femme qu'il tient dans les bras tremble de tous ses membres. Elle m'adresse un sourire rempli de connaissances.

« - Je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, ma femme. » m'annonce fièrement Remus.

Je le regarde, surprise. Remus, marié ?

« - Mais c'est merveilleux ! » Je m'exclame. « Toi qui disais que tu n'avais pas le droit à l'amour ! »

Nymphadora lève les yeux au ciel.

« - Il a été long à convaincre du contraire. » fait-elle sur un ton amusé.

« - Et qui est Teddy ? » je demande.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit.

« - Mon fils ! »

Un nouveau hoquet de surprise. Je prends Remus dans mes bras.

« - Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« - Et… vous êtes ? » demanda Nymphadora.

« - Je te présente Lily Potter. » lui dit Remus.

Les yeux de la jeune femme deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes.

« - Mais… je croyais… »

« - C'était le cas. » je réponds brièvement car je vois de nouveaux Mangemorts arriver au loin. « C'est une longue histoire… Sauriez-vous où est mon fils ? »

Nymphadora acquiesce.

« - La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à la Salle sur Demande… »

« - La Salle sur Demande ? »

Remus me regarde, surpris.

« - Tu ne connais pas, Lily ? »

Je secoue la tête pour dire non.

« - C'est vrai que tu étais une élève modèle… » Dit le loup garou avec un sourire en coin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant, le temps presse…

« - Vous pouvez m'y conduire ? »

Remus et sa femme semblent hésiter entre reprendre le combat ou m'accompagner dans le château. Puis ils me font signe de les suivre et quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes de retour à l'intérieur de Poudlard devenue méconnaissable… Le sol tremble, les murs résonnent de cris et des flashs de lumière éclairent par intermittence les couloirs de l'école. Je cours derrière mes guides qui me font traverser des couloirs, monter des escaliers, traverser des salles… je ne fais pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où je me trouve.

« - On y est presque ! » m'indique Remus lorsque nous atteignons un couloir.

Mais soudain, lui et sa compagne s'arrêtent. J'entends alors des cris et des hurlements dans le couloir, comme si des combats avaient lieu dans le château…

« - Des Mangemorts ont dû pénétrer dans Poudlard. » fait Nymphadora d'une voix blanche.

« - Mon Dieu… Harry ! » Je m'exclame.

Remus n'a pas le temps de me retenir que je m'élance déjà. Je les entends me suivre. Au bout du couloir, cinq jeunes gens affrontent deux Mangemorts. J'ai le temps de voir trois jeunes gens roux, une jeune femme à l'épaisse chevelure brune et… un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille… Harry ! Alors que j'arrive, ils ont réussi à défaire les deux Mangemorts. Rassurée, je ralentis le pas.

Remus m'agrippe soudain l'épaule et me tire en arrière.

« - Percy ! Fred ! » Hurle-t-il. « Eloignez-vous, vite ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes roux visiblement plus âgés, le regardent, surpris, mais se mettent à courir en entraînant les plus jeunes avec eux. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander à Remus ce qui se passe. Je me sens repoussée en arrière par une force mystérieuse, comme si un géant me soufflait dessus de toutes ses forces. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, le couloir n'est plus que décombres. Je sens un courant d'air froid sur mon visage : le flanc du château a dû être éventré…

Remus se penche vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Sa femme est déjà debout et se dirige vers le groupe de jeunes. Je suis sur le point de lui demander comment il a pu savoir ce qui allait se passer… avant de me souvenir qu'il l'a tout simplement _senti_. Il est un loup garou après tout…

A l'endroit où « Percy » et « Fred » étaient tout à l'heure, le mur a été défoncé par l'explosion.

« - Wahou ! » s'exclame l'un d'eux. « Je crois que l'on vous doit une fière chandelle, Professeur Lupin ! Un peu plus et j'étais raide ! »

Le deuxième le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Fred ! Je veux bien faire de l'humour mais là ça ne me fait pas rire… J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si tu étais mort. » Puis, celui que je devine être Percy se retourne vers nous. « Merci Monsieur Lupin. »

Remus hoche la tête.

« - Par pitié, appelez-moi Remus ! Ca fait quatre ans que je ne suis plus professeur ! »

Les trois adolescents restants viennent de se relever des gravats et se rapprochent de nous. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort.

« - Par Merlin ! » fait le plus jeune homme roux. « Encore un peu et Fred… » Sa voix s'étrangle un peu.

La jeune femme brune pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« - Tout va bien, Ron… Fred va bien, Percy aussi… »

Harry, lui, se tient un peu en retrait, muet. Il ne m'a pas encore vue. J'oublie toutes les conversations autour de moi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. J'essaie d'imprimer chaque détail de son visage. Il a les cheveux rebelles de son père… quoique un petit peu mieux peignés que ceux de James (il ne doit pas passer sa vie à se les ébouriffer encore plus !), il a le même visage fin que lui… mais il n'a ni son nez ni sa bouche, non, ceux-là ce sont les miens. Quant aux yeux… j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Il a le visage noirci de cendres, les vêtements roussis comme s'il avait échappé à un incendie et une entaille sur la joue, traces des épreuves qu'il vient de traverser. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de le bercer comme quand il était bébé. Pourtant mes jambes restent fixées au sol, incapables de bouger.

Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule. Je sursaute. C'est Remus. Je constate alors que tous les visages sont tournés vers moi. Harry me regarde, blanc comme un linge, comme s'il avait vu un mort… ce qui, dans un certain sens, est le cas. Il secoue alors la tête comme pour se dire que c'est impossible.

« - A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? » me demande Fred, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« - Vous la voyez, vous aussi ? » murmure Harry, mais personne ne semble l'entendre.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la jeune femme pousse un hurlement.

« - Hermione ? » demande Nymphadora. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Tous, nous nous retournons. Une araignée monstrueuse essaie de passer par le trou du mur défoncé. Ron et Harry lancent en même temps un sortilège qui projette la créature en arrière. Mon fils jette un coup d'œil à travers l'ouverture.

« - Il a amené des amis ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Remus regarde à son tour et se tourne vers nous, horrifié.

« - Partons d'ici, MAINTENANT ! »

Nous recommençons alors notre course à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, Remus en tête. Il s'arrête soudain devant un tableau et murmure un mot de passe. Le portrait paniqué lui demande ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi il y a-t-il autant de cris ? Et quelle était cette explosion ? Patiemment, Remus lui redit le mot de passe et le tableau finit par basculer pour laisser place à une porte.

« - Entrez, vite ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans une pièce ressemblant à un petit salon. La porte se referme et nous n'entendons plus rien, comme si le combat n'était qu'un cauchemar et que nous venions de nous réveiller.

« - Pourquoi nous arrêter ici ? » Demande Percy.

« - On doit continuer à se battre ! » Renchérit Fred.

Remus lève la main pour les apaiser.

« - Nous devons d'abord reprendre nos esprits ! » Dit-il. « Après, nous réfléchirons à ce que nous allons faire. »

Je regarde autour de moi. En effet, nous avons tous l'air éreinté, à bout de souffle, et secoué par ce qui vient de se passer. Par instinct, mon regard se tourne vers Harry. Il s'est mis en retrait avec ses deux amis.

« - Il faut trouver Voldemort et le serpent… » J'entends Hermione chuchoter.

« - Regarde ce qui se passe dans sa tête… » Ajoute Ron.

Pétrifiée, je vois Harry fermer les yeux et entrer dans une sorte de transe. Je me tourne vers le reste de la troupe. Personne ne s'en est aperçu. Ils se sont regroupés autour de Remus et proposent leurs stratégies d'attaque. Le loup garou hoche la tête ou la secoue selon ce qui est dit. Au bout d'un moment, mon fils ouvre les yeux et échange quelques mots avec ses amis. Hermione pousse quelques exclamations, Ron serre les poings, puis tous les trois semblent se mettre d'accord.

Voldemort et son serpent… Severus m'a dit que quand il commencerait à craindre pour la vie de son serpent, il serait temps… oh non !

« - Bien, où allez-vous ? » Finit par demander Remus à l'ensemble du groupe. « Nous devons nous séparer mais le mieux serait de rester en petits groupes… Tonks et moi retournons dans le parc pour essayer de faire barrage aux nouveaux arrivants…»

« - On veut rester dans le château pour combattre. » Ajoutent Fred et Percy.

Remus acquiesce, les deux jeunes hommes partent non sans étreindre d'abord Ron qui semble être leur frère cadet. Puis, Remus se tourne vers le trio que forment Harry et ses amis.

« - Nous devons aller à la Cabane Hurlante. » Déclare mon fils.

Je me lève.

« - Je viens avec vous ! » Je m'exclame.

Tous me fixent, un peu surpris. Ron fronce les sourcils, méfiant. Hermione me dévisage comme si je lui rappelais quelqu'un… (Regarde mes yeux et regarde ceux de ton voisin, tu auras peut-être un indice…). Quant à Harry…

« - Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. » me dit-il d'une voix qui se veut calme, mais je l'entends trembler légèrement.

« - Tu sais très bien qui je suis, Harry… tu n'oses juste pas y croire… » Je murmure doucement.

Il secoue la tête, l'air désespéré.

« - Mais c'est qui ? » demande Ron.

Remus s'approche de Harry.

« - C'est elle, Harry, j'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure… »

« - Qui est cette femme ? » redemande Ron.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent.

« - Mais oui ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « C'est _elle !_ »

« - Mais enfin ! C'est qui, _elle _?! » Hurle soudain Ron.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce.

« - C'est ma mère. » répond Harry dans un souffle.

Nos yeux se rencontrent, je m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser… mais je me retiens. Son regard est empli d'incompréhension, de peine et peut-être même de déception. Avant d'étreindre mon fils, je lui dois une explication.

« - A Noël, Harry, tu es venu sur ma tombe, t'en souviens-tu ? »

Il acquiesce.

« - J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais peu après ton passage, je me suis retrouvée étendue sur la neige, en vie. J'aurai voulu te retrouver avant mais… des Rafleurs m'ont trouvé et m'ont amenée à Voldemort. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandissent d'horreur. Hermione pousse un cri étouffé. Dois-je lui parler de Severus ? Le comprendrait-il ? Ce serait un peu long, je lui dirai plus tard, quand il faudra que je lui apprenne ce qu'Albus a confié avant sa mort. Il faudra que je le fasse le plus tôt possible, je le sais, mais… pas maintenant.

« - Dans la panique, aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à me sauver. Je devais te retrouver. »

Harry semble hésiter puis il prend le parti de me croire. Il essaie la cape d'invisibilité sur nous quatre, nous arrivons à nous y cacher en nous serrant bien. Il est vrai que je suis plus petite qu'Hermione et n'ayant pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers mois, je ne suis pas bien grosse. Remus nous souhaite bonne chance et nous partons.

Bien que Harry et Ron soient assez grands, il doit être difficile de distinguer nos pieds dans la poussière environnante, dans les gravats qui tombent de partout. De plus, les personnes qui nous entourent sont bien trop concentrées dans leurs combats. Nous nous dirigeons d'abord vers la réserve de potions et ingrédients. Si l'on doit combattre un serpent, je préfère prendre mes précautions et me prémunir de soins et d'antidotes contre le venin.

Je regarde autour de moi alors que nous fonçons droit devant nous. Même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, participe au combat. Il jette des gousses de Snargalouf sur les Mangemorts dont la tête est envahie de tentacules vertes… nous essayons de les éviter alors que nous zigzaguons au milieu des combattants.

Enfin, j'aperçois l'escalier de marbre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, que je reconnais comme étant le fils Malefoy est en train de supplier un Mangemort de l'épargner. Sans hésiter, Harry stupéfixe le Mangemort, mais avant que j'ai pu l'en empêcher, Ron donne un coup de poing au jeune Malefoy.

« - C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie, ce soir, abominable faux-jeton ! » lance le roux.

Je hausse les épaules… après tout, ce sont leurs affaires, ils doivent bien avoir leurs raisons… Alors que nous descendons l'escalier, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'apocalypse. Des corps tombent par-dessus la balustrade, les gens se battent de tous les côtés. Même Trelawney participe au combat en lançant des boules de cristal sur les Mangemorts. Au moment où nous arrivons en bas de l'escalier, les lourdes portes de bois de l'entrée s'ouvrent avec fracas, laissant passer des araignées gigantesques.

« - Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir ? » s'inquiète Ron.

« - Pour l'instant, nous devons descendre vers la salle de potion et nous rendre à la réserve… » Je lui réponds. « Le chemin sera sûrement dégagé après… »

Je suis interrompue par Hagrid qui nous écarte pour passer. Il est en train de se ruer vers les araignées en brandissant un parapluie rose à fleurs en hurlant « Ne leur faites pas de mal ! ».

« - HAGRID, NON ! » Hurle soudainement Harry.

Je n'ai que le temps de le retenir. Il était sur le point de se lancer à la poursuite du demi-géant. Il se débat dans mes bras.

« - Laisse-moi y aller ! » hurle-t-il.

Mais les araignées battent en retraite sous l'assaut des sortilèges en emportant Hagrid avec elles…

« - Il va s'en sortir, Harry, Hagrid est plein de ressources… » Je dis pour le rassurer. Mais mon cœur se serre. « Tu as une mission à remplir, tu te souviens. »

Harry serre les dents puis finit par acquiescer. Nous descendons vers la salle de potion. Heureusement, l'endroit est vide. Nous avons vite fait d'atteindre la réserve. Je prends ce dont on a besoin et nous repartons. Nous nous faufilons à nouveau entre les combattants dans le hall et arrivons dans le parc. Ici aussi la bataille fait rage, le demi-frère de Hagrid se bat contre un géant et élèves, professeurs et aurors continuent leur combat contre les Mangemorts. Nous fonçons vers le Saule cogneur.

xxx

Le serpent de Voldemort est prisonnier d'une sphère ensorcelée, parsemée d'étoiles, flottant dans les airs.

« _Si un jour, Voldemort cesse d'envoyer ce serpent exécuter ses ordres et le garde à l'abri auprès de lui, sous protection magique, alors je pense qu'on pourra sans risques tout révéler à Harry_. »

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnent dans ma tête. Il est donc temps de parler à Potter. Mais je vois Voldemort face à moi jouer avec sa baguette. Je connais toutes ses manies, tous ses gestes. C'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il compte tuer quelqu'un : il joue un peu avec les nerfs de sa victime avant de l'achever. Il converse calmement avec elle, éventuellement lui tourne autour, et soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attend plus, il lui lance le sort fatal.

Aujourd'hui, la victime c'est moi. J'ai beau tenter d'argumenter, je sais qu'il ne flanchera pas. Je ne pourrai donc rien dire au fils Potter… pourvu que Lily l'ai trouvé ! En parlant d'elle… Voldemort n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me demander comment ça se passait avec elle, si je… m'amusais bien avec elle. J'ai senti la colère bouillonner en moi mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la contenir. J'ai bien compris qu'il faisait ça pour me tester…

« - Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît. »

« - J'ai un problème, Severus, déclare Voldemort d'une voix douce… trop douce. »

Il me demande alors pourquoi sa baguette, la baguette de sureau réputée pour être la plus puissante au monde ne fonctionne pas avec lui.

« - M… Maître ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous… vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques. »

Mais il secoue la tête. Il est déçu. Il s'attendait à plus spectaculaire… Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite alors que Voldemort commence à faire les cent pas. Le danger est presque palpable.

« - J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ? »

Je le sais pertinemment… le serpent continue d'onduler dans sa prison ensorcelée…

« - Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter. »

Mais il reste inflexible. Potter viendra à lui, il en est sûr, il ne supporte pas voir les autres mourir par sa faute… J'essaie encore d'argumenter mais c'est peine perdue.

« - C'est de toi cependant que je veux te parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été précieux. Très précieux. »

On y arrive. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, je redemande à aller chercher Harry Potter mais l'agacement commence à apparaître sur les traits de Voldemort.

« - Ma préoccupation, en ce moment, Severus, c'est ce qui se passera quand j'affronterai enfin ce garçon ! »

J'essaie de dire que ce n'est peut-être pas encore le moment mais la colère perce de plus en plus dans la voix du « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Et si je tentais de le stupéfixer ? Ou encore mieux, de lui lancer un « Avada Kedavra » ? Oui, ce serait vain… mais au moins on en finirait plus vite : il me tuerait et c'est tout au lieu de tergiverser durant des heures…

« - Pourquoi les deux baguettes que j'ai utilisées ont-elles échoué lorsque je les ai dirigées contre Harry Potter ? »

Comment veut-il que je sache à la fin ? Il se lance dans l'historique de ses combats avec Potter et des explications qu'on lui a donné en allant… Il a donc trouvé comme ultime solution la baguette de sureau, dont l'ancien propriétaire était Albus Dumbledore. On y arrive. Il doit penser que c'est moi le véritable maître de la baguette de sureau puisque c'est moi qui ai tué Albus… Mon heure approche. Et Potter…

« - Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon… »

Je dois tenir la promesse faite à Albus, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai. Mais Voldemort est reparti à palabrer, ignorant mon intervention. Il déclare ce que je sais déjà : j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore, je suis donc le maître de la baguette de sureau, et il doit me tuer pour pouvoir la maîtriser… Sauf que Drago a lancé un _expelliarmus_ sur Albus avant que j'arrive et que c'est _lui_ le maître de la baguette ! Mais ça je ne le dirai pas… hors de question que je signe la mort de ce garçon !

Je tente de lever ma baguette pour me défendre mais en quelques secondes je me retrouve coincé dans la cage du serpent, et ce dernier enfonce ses crochets dans mon cou.

Je m'effondre au sol.

« - Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort »

Il me libère de la cage et s'en va avec son serpent.

Pourvu que Lily retrouve Harry et lui dise la vérité…

Si elle savait comme je l'aime.

xxx

Je reste immobile, terrifiée, en regardant le corps de Severus affaissé sur le côté, le sang coulant abondamment de son cou. Harry est le premier à réagir. Il se faufile à l'intérieur de la pièce. Au bout de quelques instants, je le suis, suivie de Ron et de Hermione. Severus a saisi le devant de la robe de Harry et l'a attiré à lui.

« - Prenez-… les… »

Ses souvenirs sous forme de substance argentée s'échappent de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux.

« - Prends-les Harry ! » Je m'exclame.

Le regard de Severus se tourne vers moi et quelque chose semble s'illuminer sur son visage… Mais il est déjà pâle comme un mort.

« - Ce sont ses souvenirs, il faut que tu les mettes dans la Pensine… »

« - Je sais. » Me répond Harry.

Mais il semble perdu. Il ne comprend plus rien, je le vois bien, et il est sûrement sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de voir. Hermione lui tend une flasque en tremblant, Harry récupère la substance argentée.

« - Vas-y, Harry. Je vais m'occuper de Severus. » Je lui dis.

Mon fils acquiesce, le regard perdu dans le vague. Je sais ce qu'il y a dans les souvenirs de Severus. Il va apprendre qu'il doit se sacrifier. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus. Je m'élance vers Harry, l'enlace de toutes mes forces et l'embrasse sur le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il me regarde, surpris.

« - Bon courage. » Je lui dis.

Et pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux se remplir de larmes, je me tourne vers Severus et sort les antidotes contre le venin de serpent. Harry s'en va avec Ron et Hermione.

La respiration de Severus est de plus en plus faible. Je lui verse quelques gouttes d'antidote dans les trous laissés par la morsure de serpent et arrête l'hémorragie avec un pansement de plantes. Le regard de Severus est presque vide, il ne réagit presque plus. Par Merlin… il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

« - Severus ? Sev ? »

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi.

« - Tu m'entends ? »

Un pâle sourire éclaire ses lèvres.

« - Tu es si belle… » Murmure-t-il.

Ses yeux se voilent légèrement.

« - Severus ! » Je le secoue. « Severus reste avec moi ! On va trouver Madame Pomfresh ! Elle te donnera une potion pour te redonner du sang… »

Mais il ne semble plus m'entendre.

'_C'est évident, non ?'_

'_Tu es une sorcière !_'

Une goutte s'écrase sur ma main. Je m'aperçois alors que je pleure. Je me penche vers Severus. Quelques larmes s'écrasent sur son visage. Je pose ma main sur sa joue qui devient déjà froide. De mon autre main, je continue à secouer son épaule.

« - Severus ! Reste ! Ne pars pas idiot ! »

Je sens la rage monter en moi, le chagrin aussi.

« - Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Meilleurs amis ! Alors pourquoi tu me laisses comme ça, hein ? Ca ne te suffisait pas de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il fallait en plus que tu meurs alors que j'avais décidé de te pardonner ! De _tout _te pardonner ! »

Il ne réagit pas. Il ne réagit plus. Je le secoue encore plus fort.

« - Par Merlin, Severus, j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Alors reste ! Ne t'en vas pas ! »

Aucune réaction. La rage s'en va, laissant pleinement place au chagrin.

« - Severus, je te promets, je ne te laisserai plus jamais ! »

Je caresse son visage. Je me mets alors à supplier.

« - Allez, reste ! Reste s'il te plaît. »

Je caresse sa joue, son visage. Je revois l'enfant qui courait après ma sœur et moi, me demandant de lui faire confiance, de le croire. Je ferme un instant les yeux.

Tout doucement, je dépose un baiser sur son front.

Et Severus réagit. Il a un sursaut, une lueur s'allume à nouveau dans son regard, et il tente de se redresser.

« - Que… que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il, perdu.

Mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je pleure, je ris, et je le prends dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire, trop surpris pour réagir.

« - Je te promets, Sev. » Lui dis-je à nouveau. « Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. »


End file.
